Mr Cookie!
by Kitani
Summary: Heero now works as a pediatrician under an alias. During office hours, an old partner pays him a visit. Who would of thought Duo would regret such a thing? Oneshot. Beware of abuse by plastic ninja weapons! Please review?


Mr. Cookie

Gundam Wing one-shot of sorts that shows hints at what Heero and Duo could be doing a couple years after the movie. XD

Note-I don't own these characters. Also, it is sadly unbeta'd.

Enjoy and review please!!!

* * *

"Oi! Yuya!" some nurse aid called from the other side of the clinic's hallway. "Some guy is here asking for you!"

A brown haired main peeked over the clipboard he was holding in front of his face slowly, then cocked his head to the side. Some more voices were echoing around the corner from where the front desk was located. His acute hearing separated the voices of the secretaries he knew from any possible newcomers he possibly would not. A certain happy baritone caught his attention and he closed his eyes.

"Ack! Hey kid, watch it! This braid is attached to my head. I doesn't come o-YEOWCH!"

Duo.

Taking the pen that was in his side pocket, Yuya checked off a few things on the clipboard of his, including his two o'clock patient and placed it back in the rack where his other appointments were kept. Straightening his white overcoat, he blew some stray bangs out of his line of vision. He leaned out of his office door to call for one of the secretaries when Duo suddenly rounded the corner, winking at one of the ladies on his way past.

With a hefty sigh, knowing that he could not get his old friend to leave without making a scene, Yuya stepped back into his office and sat down at his desk. He was clicking some keys on the thin keyboard with one hand when Duo arrived and immediately closed the door behind him.

"Yo!"

Nodding his reply, the doctor opened up a few files at the same time with several code combination. Glancing at the corner of his screen, he noted the time. Ten minutes until his next patient arrives.

'Plenty of time.' Yuya thought to himself, making sure his face was blank to hide his mental smirk.

"What are you doing here, Duo?" he asked in a flat tone, noting several things in his head as the files zoomed past his vision due to his fast inputs. Usually the braided man called him instead of coming in person.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on an ol' buddy! And to make sure I knew when Hilde's appointment was again."

"I'll send you a text to both your cellphones later today. I'll add a code to make sure it is set on auto reminder on your cells as well. Now leave before my next appointment arrives."

Duo pouted and places his arms on the other side of the desk, bumping the name plate that was engraved with: Heiki Yuya, Pediatrician, Phd.

"But-!"

Half smirking but not looking away from his flat screen monitor, Yuya reached into the drawer under his desk and took out a plastic pink, ninja star. Suddenly three more in assorted colors appeared between his fingers, then the hand was a blur. The American dodged the first two but then the third lodged into the corner of his eye then bounced out, leaving a red abrasion on the tear duct of Duo's face.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! Ow!" His other eye was hit with a yellow star this time.

Running out of plastic stars, Yuya then reached over to the far left of his desk drawer for the next best weapon in his office arsenal: plastic kunai.

Knowing there were others that could hear their conversation since these clinic offices were not soundproof at all, Duo pointed an accusing finger at the doctor and mouthed his words. Yuya, aka Heero, could read lips after all.

'You jerk! Asshole! Dammit, Heero! I come all this way and you just abuse me. You always abuse me!"

A brown eyebrow went up then was followed by a a monotone 'hn'.

"You get what you deserve, Maxwell. Now try and remember appointments so we don't have to speak like this again.

Duo yanked the door open and was just about to reply when a neon green kunai smacked him right between the eyes. The force behind the thrown toy was enough to knock him backwards and sprawl into the hallway. He twisted his body away from the middle aged woman and little boy in a clumsy way so he wouldn't take them down with him. A Gundam pilot's reflexes never died completely it seemed.

"Ah, Mrs. Yakamaru. You're right on time." Yuya greeted with a gentle smile, making his way around his desk to opened the door wider for her.

"Yes, Dr. Heiki. I like to be on time for appointments, but may I ask what happened with this young man just now?" She pointed to the groaning Duo who was picking himself up at their feet.

"His wife is expecting and he has those pre-father jitters. Mr. Kukki here was starting to get overwhelmed when I used a little trick to bring him back to his senses. Ninja weapons do wonders."

Yuya winked down at the little boy as he tossed a bright red kunai in his hand. The boy giggled lightly behind a small hand.

"Oh my!" gasped Mrs. Yakamaru as she patted 'Mr. Kukki's' elbow. "How exciting for you! I know it must be a little scary but you just hang in there, okay?"

Duo was blinking at his friend and when Yuya glanced at him as he handed the plastic toy to the little boy, the American mouthed: KUKKI?!

His response was a almost unnoticeable shrug as he stepped back to usher the lady and her nephew into his office. "He'll be fine. Please make yourself comfortable as I get your nephew's chart."

Once the door clicked shut, Duo glared as his face flushed with embarrassment. "You trying to make me sound like a sugar filled snack or something? Where the hell did Cookie come from?!" he whispered fiercely as he followed the doctor over to the appointment rack where he had been not long ago.

"Hilde came up with it. I felt it fit. Now that I'm busy, you can leave."

The braided ex-pilot never got a chance for rebuttal since Yuya was already closing the door to his office. Puffing his cheeks out in annoyance, Duo whirled around and headed for the exit from the clinic.

"Ah! Mr. Cookie!"

The young man froze then looked peevishly over his shoulder. "My name isn't Kukki, lady."

"But your hat!" the secretary replied, waving the said item back and forth to catch his attention.

Growling, Duo went back and grudgingly took his hat back. "I thought I told you my name was Maxwell."

She tilted her head to the side with a wide smile on her face. "I got a note from Dr. Heiki saying that Maxwell wasn't your real name."

"Oh? Well he's right, it isn-"

"Kukki is! He also said you're a delivery man and try passing yourself off as that wealthy recycler guy, Duo Maxwell. Not to be rude or anything, but you seem nothing like him. You may leave now, Mr. Kukki."

Clenching the bill of his hat tighter, Duo gave the ladies a grim smile then left. He hopped onto his motorcycle that was parked out front and screeched out of the small parking lot.

When he got home in his rather large home, he was going to give Hilde a piece of his mind....

Duo was halfway home when he heard several dings on his cell from new messages. While on the highway, he clicked a button that made his text messages appear on the small screen of his bike. Several were from Hilde, one was from Wufei, and another from Quatre.

All were asking along the lines of the word 'Kukki'. It was then he noticed the text messages were all replies to a forward message from Heiki Yuya at 1:53pm.

Throwing his head back as he gunned the engine, Duo screamed. "THAT BASTARD!!!!"

It was decided. Heiki Yuya, aka Heero Yuy, had to pay. Otherwise he would have to live with the horrible nickname for the rest of his life, and his old pilot comrades would never let him live it down!

FIN

* * *

Should I write a sequel where Duo gets his revenge? This was just a random written thing though. Meh. Maybe I'll start a GW drabble series. It needs one.


End file.
